Why you have to?
by emelrocks
Summary: Austin and Ally date when in high school. Austin broke her heart. Austin became famous and 3 year later Ally. Austin got it t trouble and Ally is force to help. What made Ally wait? Why did Ally agree to help?
1. Chapter 1

Ally P.O.V

Ally! Ally! Her fan screamed as she finished her concert. She walked of stage. Trish said "good job." "Thanks. What do we have to do next?" "Well tomorrow you have an interview and then a meeting with Conner." "Oh then we can go home." "Yes Trish says." "Yay" says Ally.

The next Day.

At Helen Studio Ally was in the Make-up room get ready. 5 minutes Ms. Dawson, "ok" Ally said. Ally head for the Stage. Helen said "Welcome America's Sweetheart Ally Dawson." "Well Helen it nice to be here." Well Ally, let get start. Is there anyone special man in your life"? "No Helen, there no special man." Helen said "Well ok I heard your had a new song out what it call? " "the way I loved you." " Can You sing it Ally." "Sure Helen" Ally said.

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

[Chorus]

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

[Chorus]

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you.

"Thank you Ally, What was that song about Ally?" "It about My boyfriend that died," She said as grabbing a tissue. "Well thank you Ally for coming." Ally said "don't mention it." She walked of the stage. Trish says "Time to go to the meeting Ally." "Trish, what the meeting about?" Trish says "Idk Conner didn't say." When they got there Conner's assistant met them at the door and show then the way to Conner office. Conner said "Hey Ally, I need you to do something for me." "Anything Conner, What is it?" Conner said, "I need you to pretend to be Austin girlfriend." Ally said, "No." "Ally, you said anything for me." "Grrrr", Ally said. Conner, why do u want me to?" "Well because he has been getting himself in trouble and it giving us into trouble" Conner said. "Fine does Austin know". "Ally yes he does" Conner said. "What does he think?" "He fine with it Ally," Conner said "he will be here in a few minutes."

A few minutes later

Austin shows up. "Hey Austin take a sit. As you both know you are pretend dating. Austin you are going to go buy an apartment in Miami. You two are going to make the world believe you are dating. And the on the Helen show you are going to announce. Also in 2 week you two are going to be a couple at my party. Ok. Ally enjoy your trip home and Austin will call to tell a day before each date." Conner said. "Ok bye everybody." I said.

A few hours later

I pulled up in my driveway and went in the house. "I'm home." "Mommy we miss you" Abigail and Noah said. "Ik, it is time to go to bed you to." "Mommy you just go Home" Noah said. "Ik but it 8 o'clock past your bed time." She put then to bed and then called Trish. When Trish answered she said "What up Ally". "I need to talk to you about the Austin thing, can you come over? "Trish was on her way." When Trish got there. Ally and her were talking. "Trish what do I do? Austin going to want to come over and I'm can't tell him about the kids. He won't understand." Trish said "Why don't you just tell him?" "Trish and say what I have two kids that are 4 and you are the father. How is that going to sound?" Trish said "ok but you both are going to be pretend dating better to tell him now then later.

Next day

Austin called saying "we had a date today at 6; I will pick you up and at his house and tomorrow night. Can we have the one tomorrow night at your house?" "Sure Austin." "Ok and Ally wear something sexy." She called Trish asking if she could watch the kids tonight here and tomorrow at your place. Trish said yes. Then Trish came over and helped me get ready and watch the kids. Austin knocked on the door.

Austin P.O.V

I knocked on the door and someone boy answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Austin and Ally just the plot and a few Characters.**

Chapter 2

Noah P.O.V

I answer the door and there was a man there. I yelled "mom there a man here." He said "I'm Austin." I said "it Austin." Trish came down and said "comes on let go play a game." "Ok Trish." We went upstairs

Austin P.O.V

Who is this kid? Ally looks so sexy tonight. She was in a short black tight dress. "Ally, you look beautiful." "Thanks Austin." "Hey Ally who kid is that?" "Oh it Trish's." "Oh ok Ally let go."

A few minutes later.

At My house, we had dinner. That I had made. After dinner we talk. I when and got us some drinks. Ally had 2 more. She acted like she hadn't had a drink in 3 months. I said "Ally are you ok?" "Yay." I lean in and kiss her. I bit her bottom lip and she let me in and my tongue in and we start making make love. Then we when to sleep the next morning we wake-up. "Ally will you give me a second change?" "Austin, I have to think about it. I will tell you night." Ally said. "Ok ally."

Ally P.O.V

I got up and put my dresses on and went home. When I got home, Trish was making breakfast. She said "what happen?" "he ask me for a second change." Trish said "what did you say?" I said "I would have to think about it and then I came home. I'm thinking about say yes." "Ally, you should." "I don't think so and I need to go change and wake up the kids." I when upstairs and change and woke up the kids. They yelled "mommy. What are we going to do today?" "I have a date today but we are going to watch a movie till my date. I'm going to help Trish with breakfast." I walk to Trish. "Trish what do I do? I can't tell him." "Ally yes you can. You like him, he likes you. Why not tell him how you fell and about the kids?" "Cuz I would make it to confusing and he will be mad if I tell him and ask why I lied about them."

5 hours later

Trish just took the kid to her house. I put a tight tank top and a Pair of legging and my uggs. When he got there we talk for a while and the new had dinner. Then he asked me "Will you be my girlfriend Ally." I said "Austin, I don't think so you hurt me before I'm not going through a heart break again.

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**I am having a contest I need a new character.**

**I need**

**The name**

**Age **

**How the know Austin or Ally**

**Also you can enter as many character as you want the contest well be over when I get 20 character. I will announce the winner then.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally P.O.V

"If it wasn't for you and your bad image we would be "dating" right now. Can we just be friends?"

Austin said "ok." Then he left. I called Trish.

(_Trish_/**Ally**)

_Hey_

**Hey Trish and you bring the kids over.**

_Yay such. What wrong Ally?_

**I tell you when you get here**

_I'm on my way._

**Bye**

When Trish got here the kid when to the play room to get a movie they both could agree on.

Trish asked "what wrong."

"I like Austin and when I said no it broke my heart, then he left when I ask if would just be friends. What should I do?"

Trish said "tell how you really feel then when you are ready tell him about the twins."

Austin P.O.V

When I got back to my house I knew I had to get Ally to go out with me but how.

Next day

I got a call from Ally

(Austin/**Ally**)

Hey Ally. What up?

**Nothing but Austin I'm sorry about last night. I do like you like that it just I panicked. It you still want I be your real girlfriend.**

Ally I would love that.

**Ok Austin date tonight. Text me the details late.**

Ok bye

**Bye**

3 weeks late

Ally P.O.V

"I had fun tonight Austin instead for me throwing-up twice."

"Same here Alls. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure goodnight."  
Austin lean in kiss me. We move in sync and he biting my bottom lip to depth the kiss. Then his tough start it exploring my mouth then I pull away and Noah open the door and said "mom are you going watch the movie with us and Aunt Trish."

"I'm coming then to go start and I'll be there soon."

"Ok mom and Abigail crying again. Aunt Trish can't get her to calm down."

"Ok Noah." Noah when in the penthouse .Austin said "when where you going to tell me you had kids."

"When I knew you wore ready."

He said "what that supposed to mean."

"if you want break-up fine but I don't have time for this."

He said "fine but we need to talk about this so."

I said "what there to talk about."

I when inside the penthouse and when to Abigail room.

I sat by her and said "what wrong honey?"

**I'm sorry ****for so long to update but was away for a week and then got writer block. I'm sorry it short but I update again soon.**

**I am having a contest I need a new character.**

**I need**

**1. The name**

**2. Age **

**3. How the know Austin or Ally**

**Also you can enter as many character as you want the contest well be over when I get 20 character. I will announce the winner then.**


End file.
